


TV & Cuddles

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Netflix Without Chill, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Ellie enjoys spending time with Jack, even if Jack watches scary shows sometimes.





	TV & Cuddles

Ellie nestled into the couch further, the blanket wrapped around her and Jack fighting off the chill of the first truly cold day of winter. She watched the TV with rapt attention. They were watching one of Jack's favorite shows, a remake of the old Sherlock Holmes stories. She hummed as the colors continued to flash across the screen. She was tired, and little, but Jack didn't mind, and didn't stop the show for her account. Which Ellie appreciated.

They were watching the second episode in the second season, and Ellie had to admit that even though she could watch adult shows, even she found this particular episode creepy. Between the hounds and the experimental lab, she was seriously creeped out. She snuggled closer into Jack, and Jack looked her over. "You okay, Ellie? We can stop watching if you want."

"I wanna see the end," Ellie insisted quietly.

Jack hummed and let Ellie cuddle closer. "If it gets too scary let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Ellie said softly.

They continued watching, but when John got stuck in one of the rooms, Ellie was practically scared out of her wits. Jack rubbed her arm and said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Ellie said. "I need to know he's okay."

"Okay, but if we're going to continue watching, I need you to promise me you can stay up for a half hour after the show ends," Jack said.

Confused by the request, but certain she could follow through with it, Ellie nodded. "I promise."

Jack nodded and turned her attention back to the show. Ellie watched as much as she could, which wasn't a lot when the whole episode was dark and scary. She jumped at every loud noise from the screen, and she was practically glued to Jack's side. When the story finally ended and the credits rolled, Jack stood up and took the disk out of the DVD player, before setting up Netflix. "Now, remember, you promised you'd stay up for a half-hour," Jack reminded Ellie.

Ellie nodded, frowning. She didn't understand why it was so important she stay up for a half-hour, still.

Jack got settled on the couch again and pulled up the kid's section of Netflix, letting  _Sing!_  start to play. Ellie's face lit up in delight and she happily cuddled against Jack as they watched her favorite movie to see ever when she was regressed. She happily informed Jack of everything she knew about the movie, which Jack had doubtlessly heard time and time again, but she nodded along anyway, making surprised noises at the right intervals and gasps when Ellie revealed big plot points in the story.

Slowly, her words started to taper off. Jack smiled as Ellie's eyes started to drift shut. "It's been half an hour. You can sleep if you want, baby."

Ellie hummed her understanding, letting her eyes slide completely closed as she listened to the music playing in the movie. She focused on Jack's warm arm around her body, and the rise and fall of Jack's chest as she breathed. And with the knowledge that both of them were safe and the hounds weren't real, she let herself sleep.


End file.
